


A Step Closer To Hell

by Monobear



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Crack Pairing, Fucked Up, Gijinka, M/M, Potential One Shot, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Yandere, Yaoi, humanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you stop being hot, please? I'm busy trying to hate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Closer To Hell

Alright, yeah, it'd been amusing to see their reactions when it was first unveiled -- downright hilarious, actually. Appearing one day out of the blue, instead of the annoying plushie that the group of teens had grown to hate, happened to be a young boy with small bear ears on his head, an ever-present smirk, and black-and-white clothing -- right down to an alternate colored version of a familiar hoodie (and, unbeknownst to them, a full AI system inplimented). They'd nearly snapped. 'WHY?' And that was the hilarious part. They had to cope with all that now, and it was much easier to taunt them on even ground. 

Much, much easier. 

Mono had taken to amusing himself by deliberately flirting with the girls, who were some mix of disgusted and embarrassed. The face that Asahina had given him the first time he'd hit on her in the new human form he gained was _**priceless.**_   Of course, the boys were all certain degrees of disgusting. He'd messed around with Fujisaki, sure, but that just led to him hiding behind his laptop, adimently refusing to give any vocal reaction. Lame. All the rest...well, he knew very well that he had no desire to have to explode in this body, so he stayed away from Oowada and Ishimaru, and even then, Kuwata was an option for the desperate, Hagakure even moreso....and Togami wasn't flustered by much. There was, however, one boy that he'd taken a particular stake of interest in as the numbers dwindled. 

Makoto Naegi. He appeared to be intelligent -- far moreso than the rest, if he was able to solve the murders so easily and find the correct culprit every single time. It was interesting, naturally. But watching him from the cameras made him appear so...average. It was baffling. But Enoshima would want to know, and so he'd ended up keeping a healthy interest in Naegi that gradually grew to an unhealthy interest, but that was to be expected. He had to find a way into his mind, and so he was doing it through the boy's heart, he presumed. If he were lucky enough, that is.

It began with carefully planned appearances, deliberately playing up to as many romance tropes as he could think of. For example, the fact that he'd ended up sleeping in front of Naegi's room one night. The boy opened the door and stared down, causing the bear-boy to fall face first. "Snnn--snnrr--huh? Oh. You're awake. G'mornin'...." He looked up a bit, much to Makoto's confusion.

"....And why are you here?"

"'m protectin' ya..." Wow, could robots slur their words when they were half-asleep? Apparently so.  "...don't....don't think much of it..." 

Naegi blinked, crossing his arms. "Why are you doing this? It's making no sense."

"...I don't....sensemake...." The bear-boy rubbed his eyes and stood up, his ears twitching a bit, letting out a small yawn and commenting. "...Seriously, have you ever known me of all people to make sense?" 

"Not once yet....are you planning something?" 

"If I was, would I tell you?"

"Hell no?"

"Exactly." Mono grinned widely, his ears twitching once more. "Besides, I'll admit, keeping you around is a pretty big hindrance, with all your solving and reckless optimism. I've got nothing to gain from keeping you safe. Nothing at all."

"....Should I even ask why you're doing it?" Naegi frowned, and Mono shrugged in return.

"Who knows, really? Perhaps I just like your company." 

Naegi tilted his head in return. Perfect. All according to plan. He'd be able to see the boy's true colors soon. And so, he kept up the politeness, making sure Naegi was always safe, and even refraining from calling everyone 'bastards' as per the usual. That was the most difficult part. But he clearly had the impression that Mono had 'changed'. That he was defecting. That he was full of hope now and that they'd all get out soon. 

Not even close. 

It would be time to make the move soon. He did the usual, but Naegi had managed to stay awake at that point, and opened his door a crack. Hearing the noise instantly, Mono opened it up a bit more, speaking quietly. "Naegi-kun? You're still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You don't have to be, I mean, I'm sitting here and--" 

"You realize I'm not as dumb as you think I am, right?" Makoto's voice had taken a turn for the more snappy. That...was not something Mono was expecting. "I know what you're trying to do. Mostly because you're blatantly cliche and you're trying way too hard. You're trying to find out how I think and pull me over to the side of despair, or something like that. You can't have changed that easily. That's not what you'd do."

"..." Mono stepped inside, seeing the angry looking boy on his bed. He raised his hands in surrender. "You got me. That was...actually my whole plan, and you figured it out. You're smarter than I gave you credit for, yeah. But......" He smirked. "Y'know, you're really cute when you're angry."

"Don't change the subject." Naegi brushed it off, and Mono shook his head. 

"So I guess things should just....return to the way they were before?" Mono suggested, and Naegi gave a small nod. 

"I'm going....to pretend this never happened." He said, falling back onto his bed. Mono shrugged, and began to step out.

 

"And I'm going to pretend that I never enjoyed every minute of it."

 

That was what slipped out of the SHSL Luckster's mouth, and what he instantly bit his tongue over.  Mono backed up, looking at Naegi with an amused smirk. "Oh, you did?" He clicked his tongue. "Ehehehe...I actually got to Naegi-kun's heart. Senpai has noticed me. The cupids have struck successfully. More metaphors that I probably should write down sooner or later....upupupu~ I was right, you are really cute, I can't believe I hadn't noticed before..." 

Naegi shot him a cold glare in response, and with the sound of the door closing, he clenched his teeth. "What...are...you...doing?" 

"Keeping privacy." Mono stated matter-of-factly. "Unless, y'know, you want the whole school to know about this. In which case, I can gladly let them all kno--"

"No!" 

"That's what I thought, you wouldn't be that open about it...~" 

"Why would I? I mean -- there's not even something to be open about!" Naegi clearly was getting some degree of annoyed, this was sure to be interesting. "I mean, you take everything away from me, and now you want more? I don't--I'm not--"

"If you want to make it a one-time thing, no one has to know..." The black and white boy was staring at Naegi with a Cheshire Cat grin that practically revealed that he knew he had the upper hand, and he damn well enjoyed having that above him. "I won't tell a soul. And I'm sure you wouldn't say anything, would ya, babe? Upupupu...dahahahaha..." And just to add onto it, he ended that by licking his lips teasingly.

"Don't call me that." Naegi grimaced. "I've got no interest in doing anything..."

"Aren't you trying to be finding the truth, not obscuring it?"

"Why are you so interested, anyway?!" Naegi finally snapped. "You're practically pushing for me to say that I would want to have sex with you or something, and for what? Just to hang that over my head?"

"At this point, it's less blackmail, more personal interest." 

"Are you serious?"

"Am I? I'd like to see you try to find out. That's a puzzle that no one's been able to solve yet." Mono commented airily, sticking his tongue out a bit. "Besides, if I am serious, at least I have the courage to admit that I'm interested in you." 

"I...ugh..." Naegi sighed.

"Besides, as you've said before, there's nothing to gain other than your affections, which, yes, I'm interested i--" He was cut off by the ahoged boy pulling him into a deep kiss. The bear-boy blinked in surprise before realizing that this was actually quite enjoyable and wrapping his arms around the other gently, making small attempts at moving his hoodie up. Slowly pulling away and licking his lips, he slid his hoodie up and off, his eyes beginning to cloud over with lust as he looked at the other. As much as he hated to think of it, Mono had started to have the same feeling, before panting out one more sentence.

"Once we do this, you're mine 'til you're dead." 

Naegi appeared to think for a moment about it, and then shrugged. As the despairing boy pushed the other down, and crawled on top of him, he whispered a bit more. "And you know that I'm really possessive. I'll kill anyone who seems like a threat to me. You are mine." It was fucked up, and it was wrong, but Naegi actually smiled a bit at that, as if he were approving of the idea, and Mono leaned down, biting Naegi on the neck, roughly, puncturing the skin and lapping up the blood. "Last chance to turn back, Naegi-kun...." He growled into his ear, and the boy shook his head in return. "Upupu..~ good. After all, I already marked you for everyone to see..." 

He would humiliate him, he'd point it out, but they'd all know that what was his was his and that was that. They all seemed like threats, really. He wanted to see them all die, wanted to kill them himself, take their necks and wring them out....not showy, no. Not at all, this time. It would be about pain, not showmanship, however much he prided himself on the execution designs. He'd gain more pleasure when he was able to simply brutalize them himself. Kirigiri would be the first....oh yes, that detention execution had to be scrapped. It wasn't painful enough. Even now, he was tugging Naegi's shirt off roughly, not caring if he scratched him or not. In fact, the wimpers of pain he gave off were arousing, to say the least. 

He held him down by the wrists at this point, roughly kissing the brunette, their tongues intertwining and eventually up to them biting each others lips...by then, both of their upper bodies were exposed, and as soon as his wrists were let go as Mono began sliding Naegi's pants off, he dug his nails into his back, wriggling out of them and exposing the fact that he was quite hard already. The black-and-white boy looked at it with a smug grin. "Eager, are we, Naegi-kun?" 

Naegi responded with a faint 'N-No...' as the other slowly moved one of his hands to grip the rod, the boy letting out a slight whine at the touch, and arching his back up. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted it, and wordlessly, though not without a chuckle, the other began running his hand up and down it, slowly moving to put his mouth on it instead. As he did so, he let out a sound of approval, a faint little hum, and began sucking on it fervently, the other shuddering and letting out small groans here and there. He slid his tongue up the length as he stopped, Naegi once again whining at him pulling away. As Naegi looked into the other boy's eyes from a small glance, he could tell that the other was also getting overwhelmed by his lust and was now tugging his own pants off. The other briefly paused. "Waaait a second. You're a virgin, aren't you, Naegi-kun?"

Naegi bit his lip. "...Y-Yeah..." 

"Oh. Then this is going to be painful. Make sure to scream. A lot." Mono said, and with that, Naegi turned onto his stomach, preparing himself and curling himself up, demure as ever. As the other boy slowly slid himself inside, Makoto groaned loudly -- oh, yeah, it was painful, more painful than he thought it would be -- to...wait, was he....he was. The despairing boy, the natural sadist....was kissing him gently on the neck, as if to reassure him. He said nothing, he just gently held him, sliding himself inside slowly, as the passage let out a bit of blood being broken in, and Makoto nearly screamed, but then the other moved his hand to tilt their heads at a good angle to kiss deeply, and somehow after all that, the mutual suffering, he actually seemed like he cared a bit, perhaps the smallest bit, about him.  As he felt Naegi calming a bit, he pulled away, actually looking a bit unsure and muttering a faint 'sorry'. He'd allowed himself to be vulnerable, and that was a weakness that the other could exploit. 

It was a wonder when he actually pulled him back down for another deep kiss and it had no signs of even being particularly rough. As they slowly parted once again, they said nothing for a minute, and then Makoto was the first to speak. "I guess this is the part w-where we're s-supposed to say that we l-love each other, or something like t-that."

"Pff. I thought t-that'd be o-obvious, I wasn't exactly h-hiding it." Mono responded, running his hands down Makoto's body. "Even if I should've...gehe...."

"N-No, I...I liked it...." Naegi responded quietly. His lover let out a small 'hmm' in response, holding him closely, and slowly beginning to thrust inside him, the groaning beginning again...it still hurt quite a bit, of course, but he took the pain, he had to...and then it happened. Juuust high enough, and... bam. Hit the prostate, and Naegi practically drooled, that being a bit to make up for the pain. Almost more than enough, considering the fact that he was leaking precum. 

"Ehehehe, wow, t-that really got y-you...I s-should hit it a-again, if only for that noise you made~" And so he took to going deeper, and after a few painful minutes...oh. Well. There it went again.

"A-Aaagh..." Naegi was almost cumming at this point, being so hard that it almost hurt to hold it in. "M-Moooonooooo..." The other boy realized, and slowly pulled out, moving him back to his front as the other shuddered, still barely keeping it in. To be fair, they were both coming quite close to climax, but Naegi was the closest, and so now the black-and-white boy decided, finally, to tongue it, Naegi groaning loudly with a release of a stream of cum, some of it landing on the other's face....which was exactly what was expected, as he licked a bit of it off...of course, at this point, it wouldn't take long for him to climax, either. And Naegi knew it, as he took to sucking the other off, the other letting out a surprised noise and then finally running his hand through his hair. 

"I-I'm...c-cumming..." And Naegi just sucked a bit more, getting a steady stream into his mouth, which he swallowed, a bit on his lips which he licked off. With that, the two had ended up on Naegi's bed, covered in a supply of mixed fluids, both feeling quite content. It was about a minute until Naegi settled for cuddling up with his partner, said partner wrapping an arm around him, slightly surprised. "...Y-You know, I'm not used to any of this...romantic stuff...y-you're honestly sure that you care about me of all people? I mean. I'm not exactly first pick. For anyon--" This was answered through a gentle kiss, and then the brunette snuggling himself into his chest. 

"...G'night, Naegi-kun."

There was a brief pause.

"...I love you..."

 


End file.
